


Love You Like A Brother

by pastelblasphemy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass to Mouth, Cock Slapping, Half-Sibling Incest, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shaving, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy, Yuri & Victor Are Half-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelblasphemy/pseuds/pastelblasphemy
Summary: Yuri isn't happy when Victor decides to ruin their relationship with a boyfriend, but it ends up being Yuri that gets ruined instead.AKA The Same-Age Half-Brothers Victurio AU!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Love You Like A Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating Yuuri's birthday with a Yuri-centric porn fic I guess?
> 
> More explanation for the "Mildly Dubious Consent" tag in the end notes.

Yuri finds out from Instagram. The picture is of Victor and some Asian guy; Victor's kissing his cheek, and they both look ridiculously happy, but all Yuri sees is red. Victor hasn't said anything about a boyfriend.

He stomps over to where Victor is lounging on the couch, Makkachin draped over him, and shoves the phone in his face.

"Who is this?"

Victor frowns at the phone and pushes Yuri's hand back so he can actually see what he's showing him, "The screen went black."

Yuri groans, "You know what I'm talking about. Who's the dude on your Instagram?"

Victor scratches behind Makkachin's ear, "I tagged him in the post," he tells him, as if he really thinks that's what Yuri is asking. Maybe he does; Victor's always been a little obtuse.

Yuri unlocks his phone and looks anyways because he hadn't thought to look earlier. 

_ yuuri-katsuki _

Fucker has the same name as him. What an asshole.

"Is he your boyfriend then?"

"I think so," Victor tells him with a dreamy expression on his face. Gross.

"What do you mean you 'think so'? He either is or he isn't."

Victor's hand stills in Makkachin's fur as he thinks, "He is," he starts petting Makkachin again, "we've gone on two dates since we met."

"Two dates doesn't make him your boyfriend," or at least Yuri doesn't think it does, but he knows next to nothing about dating.

"He told me he wants to be with me forever," Yuri rolls his eyes, and Victor continues, "I mean he was kind of drunk when he said that, but I think he was being honest."

"But he's not officially your boyfriend?"

Victor shrugs, "I guess not."

Yuri feels a flood of relief wash over him. It's not like he  _ cares _ really. He just doesn't have a lot of friends and doesn't want to lose his binge-watching buddy to some random dude. 

When he looks back at Victor, there's a smirk on his face.

"Are you jealous?"

Yuri scoffs, "Why would I be jealous?"

Victor shoos Makkachin off and pulls Yuri down onto the couch instead. He presses a grossly wet kiss to Yuri's cheek, accompanied by an exaggerated smooching sound.

"I'll still find time for my baby brother," Victor squeezes him closer, but Yuri's squirming ends up making them fall off the couch. 

Makkachin barks excitedly and bounces around as he watches them. Yuri hopes he doesn't decide to join in.

"I'm not your baby brother," Yuri whines, and it’s almost a valid argument. They're half-brothers, and Victor is only two months older than him. 

"You wound me, Yura," he has Yuri pinned beneath him now, and if it was a real fight Yuri could probably push him off, but he doesn't feel like wasting his energy for this.

Victor presses another wet kiss to his cheek and then lands a peck to his lips. 

Yuri's face heats up before breaking free of Victor's loose pin and rolling away. He immediately regrets his decision when Makkachin decides he can now jump on Yuri too and lick Yuri's face to his heart's content.

He hears Victor laugh before he shoos Makkachin off, and when Yuri sits up he steals another chaste kiss. 

Yuri makes a show of wiping at his mouth with his sleeve.

"How would your boyfriend react if he knew you kiss your 'baby brother'?" Yuri teases and is surprised when Victor answers with another kiss, an actual kiss this time. Yuri chases after his lips when they part, but Victor pulls him back with a fistful of hair.

"He'd probably get off to it."

Victor lets go of Yuri's hair and noses at his neck while Yuri processes his answer.

"He'd get off to this too," Victor says as he mouths at his neck and slides a hand under Yuri's shirt to thumb at a pink nipple.

Yuri tilts his neck to give Victor better access and pushes at Victor's shirt until they part for him to pull it off. He rids Yuri of his shirt too.

"You're all talk," Yuri says after another kiss, "Bet your boyfriend is vanilla as fuck. He'd dump you if he knew about this."

Victor doesn't look concerned by Yuri's taunts, instead he starts pulling off Yuri's leggings -- no underwear, he never bothers with it when he's staying home. Victor's shorts follow, he tosses them onto Yuri's head with a laugh, and Yuri throws them off before flashing Victor an annoyed glare that Victor ignores.

"Bed?" Victor asks, sitting with his knees folded under him next to Yuri who's still laying on the floor.

Yuri rolls his eyes and moves to lay on his side. Victor gets the hint and lays next to him, mouth level with Yuri's cock and Yuri's mouth level with his. He props himself up on one arm and spreads his legs a little, and Victor does the same. 

Victor wastes no time after that. His mouth is on Yuri's cock in seconds, and Yuri can't help but thrust into the warm heat of his brother's mouth. When he looks at Victor all he can see is a curtain of silver hair, and Yuri can't help himself; he reaches down and pushes it back. Victor helps him, moves his long hair so it all falls to the other side and Yuri can see Victor with his mouth around his cock.

The fucker winks at him and then rolls his hips forward to remind Yuri he needs attention too. 

Yuri strokes him, grip looser than what Victor likes just to be difficult. He licks him lazily, and Victor squeezes his balls in retaliation. It makes his body jump a little, but does the opposite of deter him from teasing Victor.

Despite his obvious annoyance, Victor pulls out all the stops. He reaches around to press his thumb against Yuri’s hole and the rest of his fingers dig into the flesh of Yuri’s ass. Yuri ignores Victor’s cock all together to focus on the delicious mix of pain and pleasure. 

With the way Victor is sucking him it doesn’t take long for him to cum. There’s a small moment of realization -- or maybe hopeful thinking -- that Victor got him off so fast so he could focus instead on fucking Yuri’s face. 

Victor’s mouth milks out his orgasm. He sucks until Yuri is whining in protest and reaching down to push him away. 

Victor presses one last kiss to the head of Yuri’s now soft and over sensitive cock before he confirms Yuri’s suspicions and pushes Yuri onto his back. 

Yuri helps guide Victors cock into his mouth, but that’s where his work ends. Yuri doesn’t have the same sort of finesse as Victor when it comes to blowjobs. He knows how to tease, but when it comes to the actual act it’s all too overwhelming for Yuri to focus on any sort of technique or do anything besides try to focus on not choking -- and he usually still chokes. 

But he likes it. He likes the feeling of Victor's cock hitting the back of his throat and not having another choice but to take it, to deal with choking and gagging and tears flowing from his eyes. Victor sets a brutal pace, and Yuri grabs at Victor's thighs, not to push him off, just as a much needed anchor.

"Next time I'll fuck your face like this while my boyfriend takes my ass."

Yuri's cock is twitching again despite his recent orgasm. 

Victor notices his hardening cock and slaps it; Yuri's body convulses in shock and he moans around Victor's cock, causing more drool to spill out of his cock-stuffed mouth.

"And we can get a cage for your useless dick."

He's fully erect again, but he doesn't think Victor will suck him off again, probably won't even touch him. Yuri wishes he’d slap him again.

"We’ve fucked three times," Victor says, starting to sound a little more breathless but frustratingly not as far gone as Yuri feels, "The first time we were drunk as hell, but he still managed to fuck me through two orgasms," Victor punctuates his sentence with an extra hard thrust.

"He was courteous enough to switch to my mouth after I came. Not courteous enough to clean off his cock first."

Yuri moves his hand to touch himself, but Victor swats his hand away. His thrusts are getting a little more erratic now; he has to be close. 

"I'll let him have a turn in your mouth after I'm done with you. Your ass, too, if he wants."

Victor's grip on his thighs becomes more painful and each of his thrusts have Yuri gagging so bad he almost has to push Victor off, then Victor's cumming, and Yuri does have to push him off.

He rolls over and onto his hands and knees before he coughs and splutters almost to the point of retching. 

Victor pats at his back as if burping him like a baby will help at all, and Yuri can't help but laugh. More like laugh-cough because he's not sure he'll be capable of doing anything without coughing for the next hour. 

Victor looks way too pleased with himself when Yuri looks up, "You look gross."

"Your fault," Yuri reminds him, which only seems to delight Victor further. 

Victor kisses him, despite his mess of a face, but Yuri quickly realizes it's a distraction when he pulls Yuri's hair out of it’s ponytail and wipes at the mess on Yuri's face with a handful of it. 

He dodges Yuri when he tries to tackle him, and Yuri doesn’t make another attempt. They lay there for a bit; Yuri’s still half-hard, but he can ignore it. Victor stands first and helps Yuri up before tugging him away to the shower.

\--

Yuri wakes up the next morning to the sound of Victor on the phone. He sounds way too happy for it being before noon on a Sunday, so Yuri guesses he's talking to his dumb boyfriend. 

Victor winks at him when he sees Yuri's awake; Yuri responds with his middle finger and shoves his face back into his pillow. 

He feels the bed dip when Victor sits next to him and then feels Victor's fingers lightly combing through his hair. He glances over to the other pillow to see a jealous Potya watching them.

"We’re only half-brothers," he hears Victor say, and then he can hear the muffled sound of Other Yuuri over the phone, but can't make out what he's saying. 

"We have the same dad, and Yuri came to live with us when he was three."

Other Yuuri says something again, something short.

"We live together now too, just the two of us -- and my dog. Oh, and Yuri has a cat," Potya leaves the bed as if he could tell Victor just mentioned him.

"I want my Yuris to meet," Victor says, voice a little whiny, and Yuri knows at once Other Yuuri will agree. 

Victor is twirling a strand of Yuri's hair around his finger, and he pulls at it a little just to annoy him. Yuri reaches back blindly to swat at his hand.

"Tonight's fine, yeah," Victor lays down on top of Yuri, but he lets go of his hair. 

He hears Victor confirm a few more things before he ends the call with, "See you then, love you!" and a gross smooching sound.

"We're having a dinner guest tonight," he announces, as if Yuri couldn't glean that from the phone call. 

Yuri groans when Victor pulls the covers off him.

"Get up. We have to clean, and then I have to make you look extra pretty."

Oh. So Victor wasn't just talk yesterday. 

He's still not sure he believes Victor's Yuuri will be into all this.

He rolls out of bed anyways. Maybe if he takes extra long eating breakfast Victor won't make him clean.

Victor catches onto his plan after Yuri’s third cup of coffee, and he steals the rest of the strawberries -- that Yuri had been slowly nibbling on -- off of his plate. He takes his coffee too and downs it with a grimace. Too bitter for him. 

“You’re vacuuming,” Victor tells him as he takes Yuri’s dishes to the sink, “It’s your cat that gets fur everywhere.”

Yuri groans, but does as he's told. 

They take Makkachin on a walk once Victor has deemed the apartment suitable, and he drags Yuri into the bathroom as soon as they get back.

Victor insists on washing Yuri’s hair, taking extra long with the conditioner. He refuses Yuri’s offer to do the same, so Yuri relaxes on the shower seat -- a feature that heavily influenced their apartment search.

He lets him wash him too, cock twitching in interest when Victor laves his ass with extra attention. He's not expecting it when Victor spins him around and forces him to bend over, examining the skin around his asshole like some perverted doctor. 

He can't help the whimper that comes out when he feels Victor start to shave him. There's not a lot of hair to remove, they do this for each other frequently, but it carries extra meaning today. He's getting Yuri ready to be fucked by his boyfriend. Like Yuri's some fun toy to be passed around. His cock is fully hard now, and Victor tsks in annoyance when he notices.

His cock goes ignored as Victor shaves him, giving him a pat on the ass when he wants him to turn around to do his front. Yuri watches Victor's long and skilled fingers drag the razor across his sensitive skin, trying not to shiver. 

"Do you want me to do you, too?" Yuri asks, and tries not to let his disappointment show when Victor shakes his head.

"I just got waxed. You couldn't tell?" Victor pouts, and Yuri responds with a scoff.

"Like your grandma pubes are visible anyways."

Victor just smiles at his banter, and finishes up washing.

Victor insists on picking out his outfit, and Yuri doesn't argue, just watches as Victor takes out his tightest pair of leggings and a thin white shirt that he barely wears because in proper lighting his nipples show through.

He finishes it off with one of Yuri's many cheetah print cardigans and a choker that's tight enough Yuri feels it every time he swallows.

Victor dresses a little more conservatively (as in Yuri can't see his nipples), but wears a sparkly pink choker to match Yuri. 

\--

The dinner Victor attempts to make ends up a dubious mess, so they have to order take-out. Yuri does the bare minimum in assuaging Victor’s fears that Yuuri will think he doesn’t care about him enough to home cook a meal. In Yuri's opinion, he'd give off a worse impression if he tried to feed Yuuri his cooking.

Yuuri arrives before the food does, and Yuri glares as he watches Victor greet him with a tight squeeze and a gross kiss. Makkachin attempts to do the same, while Potya joins Yuri in glaring.

Yuri immediately goes into judgement mode. Yuuri is… average. Not at all someone he'd expect his flashy brother to go for. He's got glasses and slightly messy hair, and a face that lacks confidence. His outfit is plain and unassuming. 

First impressions aren't leading him to think it'll be a very exciting night.

Victor detaches himself from Yuuri long enough to open up a bottle of white wine and pour everyone a generous glass. Yuri continues to glare at Yuuri even after the food arrives. 

Dinner is tense and awkward. Victor doesn't seem to notice, lovingly feeding his boyfriend bits of food and kissing his cheek what feels like every five seconds. Yuuri keeps glancing from him to Yuri and back again, looking fidgety.

He starts to loosen up after a couple glasses of wine, but he refuses Victor's offer for a refill. Yuri's glass gets topped off instead.

Yuri takes a break from glaring, and the next time he glances up at Yuuri, the man is staring at him.

"What?"

Yuuri blinks at him and smiles. He has a nice smile, "Ah, nothing, it's just Victor called you pretty, but you're even more gorgeous than I expected."

Yuri feels his face heat. Must be the wine.

"You two are quite the pair."

If only you knew, four-eyes, Yuri thinks and can't help but smirk.

Victor is quick to volunteer to clean up once they finish, and Yuri tries not to look too confused. Victor hates cleaning. 

"Why don't you give Yuuri a tour?" Victor suggests, and Yuri catches him wink at Yuuri. 

Yuri feels a little light-headed at the exchange. Are they really moving that fast? What the hell, Victor?

"I'd love to see the bedroom," Yuuri adds, smiling way too confidently at Yuri. Where'd all this nerve come from!?

Yuri tosses back the last of his wine and swallows his nerves with it. His traitorous cock is twitching in his leggings, probably making a wet spot on the thin fabric since he'd forgone underwear again.

He tries to keep himself steady as he leads Yuuri into the bedroom, feeling like he's being way too presumptuous as he does.

There are two bedrooms in the apartment, but only one gets used, so Yuri leads him to that one.

"We, um, sleep together most nights," Yuri tells him when they enter, jumping a little when Yuuri shuts the door. He can't remember ever being alone in a bedroom with another man besides his brother.

"It's nice," Yuuri says as he walks around Yuri to Victor's side table and takes his glasses off to set down.

Yuri glances back at the shut door. Did him and Victor already discuss this? Why didn't they tell him?

Yuuri runs a hand over the bed as he moves to stand in front of Yuri. He's only a little taller than him, but for some reason Yuri feels so small in comparison.

His lips part on a short gasp when Yuuri's hand grabs and massages at the back of his neck, the other one playing with a strand of Yuri's hair.

"Have you ever kissed anyone besides your brother?"

Yuri swallows before shaking his head, lips not forming the words to ask Yuuri how he knows him and Victor kiss.

Despite the warning Yuri is still startled when Yuuri kisses him. His lips are plush and soft, mouth hot and tasting of the sweet wine they'd had with dinner.

It's embarrassing how weak his knees go, like he's some maiden in a romance novel, but four-eyes is a  _ good _ kisser. Kissing Yuuri is so unlike kissing Victor. There's so much intent in Yuuri's kiss, none of lazy familiarity there is with Victor.

Yuri's hands clutch at Yuuri's boring sweater and Yuuri pulls him closer, walking them backwards towards the bed.

He barely notices when the door opens and Victor enters. He doesn't bother looking up until Yuuri's pushed him onto the bed and leaves his mouth.

Victor's smile is beaming as he looks at the two of them. Yuuri smirks at him, and his eyes close contently when Victor comes over to kiss him. Yuuri doesn't move from where he's straddling Yuri, keeping him trapped under Yuuri as Yuri watches him and his brother make out.

He's starting to wiggle in an attempt to get away by the time they break apart. Yuri fixes the two of them with a glare. He's not here to watch them be all lovey-dovey!

"He's so easy, isn't he?" Victor comments as he reaches down to push Yuri's hair from his face, "Acts all tough, but all it takes is a kiss and he's a mewling little kitten."

Yuri's glare hardens at his brother's words.

Yuuri hums in agreement before relieving Yuri of his cardigan. His thumbs rub his pink and hardening nipples through the thin shirt, and Yuri bites his lip to stop from proving his brother right by mewling.

"No need to be embarrassed, baby brother," Victor says, tone sickeningly sweet, "I love my little kitten."

His thumb pulls his bottom lip out from under his teeth and continues to press against his lips until Yuri's tongue peaks out to lick at it and accept him into his mouth. More of Victor's fingers join it, losing the sweet act to poke and pull at his tongue until drool is slipping out the corner of his mouth and coating Victor's fingers.

The choker on his neck now feels impossibly tight as he swallows around Victor's fingers, and his cock dribbles at the sensation.

When Yuuri pulls at his leggings, the movement pulls him further down the bed, and he whimpers at the annoyed sounds Yuuri makes as he attempts to get the skin tight clothing off of him. If they weren't one of his favorite pairs of pants he'd want him to rip them off. He still kind of does, but eventually Yuuri is able to peel them off and throw the offensive piece of clothing off the bed.

For some reason, he feels extra exposed just wearing the thin shirt and choker, it feels more indecent than being naked, especially when Yuuri and Victor are still fully dressed.

Victor's fingers still in his mouth as he looks down at Yuri's newly exposed cock.

"It's just as cute and pretty as the rest of him, isn't it?" 

Yuuri hums in agreement again, and Yuri glares up at his brother. It's not very threatening when he's drooling around his fingers, and his brother isn't even looking at him, but Yuri still thinks it's necessary.

"I've been meaning to get a cage for him. It'd look even prettier all locked up."

Yuuri's hand envelops his cock loosely, giving it an experimental stroke, "We could tie it up, it'd look pretty like that, too."

Victor shakes his head (thank god), "He doesn't beg as sweetly to cum as he does to stop cumming."

Nevermind, god, he takes back his thanks.

The whimper he makes around Victor's fingers when Yuuri puts his mouth on his cock is pathetic. To be fair, Yuuri is good, right away Yuri can tell he's just as good as Victor if not better. 

Victor's hand finally leaves his mouth to pinch incessantly at his nipples, still covered by his pitiful excuse for a shirt.

Victor's leaning over him in a way that blocks his view of Yuuri, so he's not expecting it when Yuuri lifts his thighs slightly to spit at his perineum and then rub the glob of saliva into his hole. He starts out with two fingers, shoves them inside him with no preamble and instantly searches for the spot that'll make him whine in pleasure. It doesn't take him long, and Yuri's toes curl as he fingers that spot relentlessly.

"Prep your brother for me, kitten," Yuuri says, voice deep and raspy already from having Yuri's cock at his throat. 

Yuri watches with glassy eyes as his brother leaves the bed to quickly undress, and then all he can see is his brother's back as his brother straddles his face.

Yuuri continues to finger Yuri and his mouth returns to his cock, and Yuri follows his order obediently and starts to lap at his brother's hole, reaching up to wrap his arms around his thighs and pull him closer so he can thrust his tongue inside.

It's a lot at once, the heat of his brother smothering him, Yuuri's talented and relentless fingers inside of him, and his just as talented mouth on his cock. Yuri's glad his moans are muffled, but his body seems to become more and more aware of all the sensations as they go on. His hips can't choose between thrusting into Yuuri's mouth and pushing back against his fingers, and he's starting to get sloppy with his task.

He feels a rush of relief when he comes, but it doesn't last long when he realizes Yuuri's finger and mouth still haven't stopped. His whines are muffled, and his brother's thighs squeeze his head when he starts to squirm. They let him suffer long enough to harden again, and then Yuuri pulls away from him. 

Victor leaves him as well, and Yuri yelps when he's suddenly pulled further down the bed by his ankles. Victor smiles at him and pats his spit-wet cheek before resuming his position on Yuri's face.

He looks up to see Yuuri settling in behind his head and soon he's flinching as Yuuri squirts lube on his brother's ass and lets it drip onto Yuri's face. Yuri squeezes his mouth shut after getting some in his mouth. Asshole didn't even choose the flavored lube.

He knows he should've been expecting it, but it still catches him by surprise when Yuuri's cock is suddenly right above his face. He cranes his neck up until he can lick at it, and is rewarded by Yuuri smearing precum over his lips before positioning his cock at his brother's hole. 

Yuri's vision is filled with the up-close view of Victor's hole accepting the thick cock, his mouth parts as he watches the stretch that looks like it should be impossible. Yuuri's balls drag across his face as he fucks into his brother, and Yuri eagerly licks and sucks at any part of Yuuri he can get his mouth on. The taste of the lube is less offensive when it's mixed with the taste of cock.

"He's so eager for it," Yuuri says above him, words barely audible over his brother's ridiculous moans and gasps, "I bet he could cum just from licking the taste of your ass off my cock."

Yuri whimpers as he licks and sucks at Yuuri's balls, tongue desperately chasing them as he fucks in and out of his brother.

Victor's hand finds his cock, squeezing him and twisting until it's painful even for his tastes and Yuri's whimpers turn to sobs, but his cock continues to leak.

Victor's moans become more and more stuttered, and soon he's crying out with his orgasm, splattering Yuri's chest with his seed.

Yuuri fucks him through his orgasm, but when Victor whimpers that it's too much, he wastes no time in shoving his cock into Yuri's mouth instead.

Yuri's body seizes up in panic at the intrusion, and his cock squirts embarrassingly.

Victor lays down beside him as he catches his breath and watches, head propped up on his hand.

Yuuri's balls press against his nose with each thrust, overwhelming all of Yuri's senses and making breathing with a cock in his mouth even harder than usual.

He's not sure how much messier his face can get, already covered with lube and his own drool, what difference will some tears and snot add to the mix?

He feels his brother moving on the bed, and isn't surprised when his cock is suddenly engulfed by the heat of Victor's mouth, but that doesn't stop his hips from jumping. Victor pulls off long enough to give his cock a harsh slap, and Yuri would have cried out if not for the cock relentlessly fucking his mouth.

He cums almost immediately after his brother returns to his cock, and his brother greedily accepts his seed into his mouth.

The lack of sensation is very jarring when Yuuri pulls his cock out of his mouth as well, and Yuri blinks in confusion until his own cum is being spat out on his face.

He flinches away and squeezes his eyes shut, and when he opens them again he's greeted by his brother smiling sweetly down at him before looking down at the shirt that  _ he  _ came on and tutting in disapproval.

"You've made a mess of your shirt," Victor says before pulling the shirt off him, finally leaving Yuri completely bare except for his choker. 

Yuri feels some of his hair stick to the mess on his face after being rustled by the shirt.

"Baby brother you look like such a slut," Victor somehow manages to actually sound disappointed, despite his usually abysmal roleplaying skills, and the tone goes straight to Yuri's cock.

"You shouldn't be letting my boyfriend see you like this," Victor whines, "Turn over, so he doesn't have to see your whorish face."

Yuri's body feels like jelly, but he somehow manages to turn around onto his hands and knees. 

"Good boy," Victor coos and adjusts him so he's resting on his forearms instead. 

He feels lube being poured down his crack, feels it dribble down his thighs. He wiggles his ass, almost on instinct, and whines when the movement is rewarded with a harsh slap to his ass cheek.

He's spanked again and only then does he realize it's his brother spanking him and not Yuuri, he spares a glance back, but the angle is weird and his neck hurts, so he gives up on trying to see what's happening. There's a thrill that comes with being unable to see, and Yuri loves it.

Even if he had been watching, he still probably would've been surprised by the top of the lube bottle entering him. The flood of lube pouring into him is strange but makes his whole body flutter and twitch in pleasure. He can feel every time Yuuri squeezes the bottle, and whines at each rush of liquid that cascades into him.

Eventually, the bottle of lube is replaced with a thumb, and when it presses inside of him and pulls lightly, a gush of the extra lube spills out of his hole and down his thighs. Yuri moans at the strange and humiliating sensation.

Another thumb enters his ass and pulls him apart further, like Yuuri is trying to open him wide enough to see inside. Victor's hand comes down on his buttocks again, and he scratches his fingernails over the stinging skin from the strike. Yuri whines weakly at the pain that makes his cock jump.

Yuuri's thumbs don't leave when the head of Yuuri's cock pokes at his hole. Instead, they hold him open as he sheathes himself inside Yuri. Yuuri's cock is already thick, and the added stretch from the thumbs that pull at him burns. He keeps his thrusts shallow at first, shallow enough he hits that bundle of nerves inside Yuri enough times for a wave of euphoria to rinse over Yuri. 

He barely registers Yuuri thrusting the rest of the way in or the thumbs finally leaving his hole. By the time his body feels normal again he's face down on the sheets, a puddle of drool forming beside him.

Victor moves around to his front and gently pulls Yuri's head to lay in his lap and lets Yuri lick lazily at his cock.

The excess lube is making the sound of Yuuri fucking him extra filthy, each squelch and slap of flesh making Yuri's face heat. 

Victor pets him as he continues to lick weakly at his cock. His own cock is still twitching erratically as it drools, and, when Victor curls a finger under his choker and causes it to actually choke him, it gives another useless squirt of liquid and Yuri's ass starts to ache as it's fucked.

He whines in Victor's lap, and Victor placates him by feeding him his cock. Yuri sucks at it and whines when Yuuri pulls him off of it by his hair. Victor shushes him and sits up with his knees under him so Yuri can get his mouth back on him. 

"So cock-hungry," Yuuri comments, and Victor makes a noise of agreement. 

"Just like I told you," Victor says as he pushes his cock further down Yuri's throat. 

His throat works tiredly around him, attempting to swallow, and Victor moans at the sensation. 

"He's taking me so well," Yuuri tells Victor, punctuating his sentence with an especially harsh thrust, "Sucking me in so greedily, I could fuck him for hours, and he'd beg for more."

Yuri wants to protest, wants to inform Yuuri that actually his ass feels like it's at it's limit, but his mouth is gagged with Victor's cock, and all he can do is whine around it as he's mercilessly fucked.

"We should get a fucking machine for him," Yuuri suggests; Yuri thinks Yuuri's probably close enough to one that that'd be pointless, "Probably the only thing that'd sate his appetite, unless you have another dozen boyfriends to invite over and fuck him."

Victor laughs at that, and Yuri can feel the vibration through his cock. 

"Just you, baby." 

They lean over him to kiss, and Yuri wants to scream around Victor's cock as it chokes him while Yuuri's cock sits impossibly deep inside of him.

They continue to kiss as they fuck him on both sides, ignoring Yuri's muffled whimpers and sobs.

Victor cums first, and Yuri doesn't think he could properly swallow if he tried, so he lets the cum dribble out of his mouth and join the rest of the mess on his face.

It's weird to hear himself after being gagged on a cock for what feels like forever. Even his whimpers sound raspier than usual, and he sounds as weak as he feels. 

Yuuri's hands grip his hips as he plants a foot on the bed for better leverage, fucking into him at a ridiculous pace that has more tears falling from Yuri's eyes.

Victor returns to petting him, but his fingers keep catching on tangles and pulling painfully. Yuri can't tell if it's on purpose or if his hair is really just that much of a rat's nest.

He feels like a ragdoll by the time Yuuri finally comes; he lets Yuri's ass milk him through it and his grip on Yuri's ass is painful as he does. His hole feels painfully empty when Yuuri leaves it, and he's sure it's red and puffy. It's definitely over-sensitive when Yuuri touches it.

His sob is loud and pitiful when Yuuri presses his finger into his fluttering hole, scooping out his seed from inside him. Yuri whines as he watches him feed it to Victor.

"You two are the insatiable ones, not me," he croaks out, and Victor has the gall to laugh at him.

"Don't act like you didn't love it."

Yuuri looks between the two brothers before sheepishly reaching over to the nightstand to grab Yuri a tissue.

Yuri stares at the offered paper product in confusion, "Thanks?"

Yuuri looks awkward again, like he hadn't just fucked Yuri into oblivion.

"It's okay, Yuuri. I'll clean my baby kitten myself," Victor says before licking wetly at the mess on Yuri's face. Yuri shoves him away and wipes at the spot he licked with the tissue, as if that was the only mess on him.

He flops onto his back and looks at his brother and then his brother's boyfriend. He kicks at Yuuri weakly, "You're okay, I guess."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mildly Dubious Consent tag: Everything's consensual, but it's implied that Yuuri and Victor talked about and planned the threesome while Yuri thought it happened much more organically.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: [babypeche](https://twitter.com/babypeche)
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments <3


End file.
